hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddie Roscoe
'''Frederick "Freddie" Roscoe '''is a character on Hollyoaks and is the son of Sandy Roscoe and brother to Joe Roscoe and Ziggy Roscoe and half brother of Robbie Roscoe,Jason Roscoe and Darren Osborne and the husband of Lindsey Butterfield and former husband of Sinead O'Connor he is also step-dad to JJ Roscoe and former step-dad of Katy O'Connor.He is played by Charlie Clapham. He appeared first on 6 May 2013 and departs on 24 April 2017 after nearly four years on the show. Arrival Frederick (Freddie) Roscoe who was born on 8 October 1990 Freddie arrives in the village in search for a business to buy and a place to live by his mother's orders. However, he finds his little brother, Robbie, stealing money from his Principal Patrick Blake. He makes Robbie give the money back and apologize for his actions. Later on, Freddie hits on a vulnerable Maxine Minnver which leads them to sleeping with each other. After teaming up with Ste in trying to stop an ambulance and steal medical supplies for Doctor Browning (Joseph Thompson), Freddie ends up getting stabbed but survives and Trevor Royle (Greg Wood) threatens him. When Trevor murders Richie Trent (Michael Dixon), he asks Freddie to dispose the body. Murder of Fraser Black Fraser arrives just before Trevor kills Freddie and forces him to take Freddie to the hospital. Freddie then helps Lindsey Butterfield, Mercedes McQueen and Cindy Cunningham dispose of Dr. Browning's body after they killed him. Freddie later married Sinead O'Connor despite him having an affair with Lindsey. When Sinead's daughter Katy died, Freddie sided with Lindsey when she claimed Sinead was a bad mother. When it was revealed however that Sinead was telling the truth about Katy being sick, he tries to say sorry, but she tells him their marriage is over. It was later announced in April 2014 that the producers were planning a whodunit murder mystery involving Fraser, who was shot dead in the back of his car. It is later revealed via flashbacks that Freddie is the killer. Kill Count Fraser Black-April 2014: Shot in the head, Revealed in July 2014. Total: 1 Mercedes and Grace's Scam Freddie becomes a prime suspect in Mercedes murder investigation and he and Lindsey go on the run with JJ. Freddie later decides to hand himself into the police and Lindsey manages to get him out by planting the murder weapon at the McQueen house but Phoebe McQueen is accidentally charged with Mercedes murder. Freddie then proposes to Lindsey and she accepts. Freddie and Lindsey are arrested during their engagement party, but it turns out to be a trick so Grace will reveal to Sinead that she killed Mercedes. The plan works and Grace is arrested. During his and Lindsey's wedding day, Joe interrupts and causes a fight with Freddie knocking Sinead over and causing her waters to break. Freddie and Lindsey then get married. Later that night Grace tries to kill Freddie with a gun, which is witnessed by Trevor, Lindsey, Kim and Darren Osborne but Trevor talks Grace down. Joe however picks up the gun and tries to shot Freddie but is stopped by Mercedes. The group then agree not to mention this to anyone. Attempted Murder While he is hospital, Freddie and Lindsey claim their love for each other and Lindsey declares their marriage is back on. This is until Lindsey discovers Freddie was planning to run away with Mercedes to Valencia. A heartbroken and angry Lindsey then declares their marriage over. A while after her outburst, Lindsey comes into Freddie's hospital room in tears. Freddie then assures her that their marriage can still work. However, Lindsey injects Freddie with potassium chloride, revealing that she was the Gloved Hand Killer that had been murdering patients in the hospital for the past year. With the help of Kim, Lindsey disposes of Freddie's body. Just as Grace and Trevor are about to elope together, the police find Freddie's body in the trunk of Trevor's Car. Trevor is framed and arrested, however DS Thorpe notices a movement within Freddie's hand, meaning he survived Lindsey's fatal injection. Intro Freddie currently has two introduction shots, one of which was modified twice. * 2013 #1: The first version of this shot has Freddie putting on a leather jacket in front of a fan. * 2013 #2: This version begins with 2013 #1 but ends with a close-up of Freddie. * 2014:This version also begins with 2013 #1 but ends with a side-shot of Freddie of looking to the left. * 2015: In 2015 Channel 4 went back to 2013 #1. * 2016 #1: This is the most different shot which was added in 2016, Freddie stands in a shower of rain with water shooting from the ground around him, the water then falls as the shot cuts to a close-up of Freddie with wet hair. * 2016 #2: Freddie is standing next to Ellie after a solar shot in front of barred lights. Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Roscoe Family Category:Characters Category:2013 Characters Category:2017 Departures